The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phygelius plant, botanically known as Phygelius hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Blacher.
The new Phygelius is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Kilmeston, Alresford, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely flowering Phygelius with attractive flower coloration.
The new Phygelius originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in Kilmeston, Alresford, United Kingdom in 1998, of an unnamed selection of Phygelius rectus, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with the Phygelius aequalis cultivar Sensation, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Phygelius was discovered and selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Kilmeston, Alresford, United Kingdom in 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings since 2000, in Kilmeston, Alresford, United Kingdom has shown that the unique features of this new Phygelius are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.